Bulks Christmas Surprise
by lttlelola
Summary: Bulk is depressed the first Christmas after Skull leaves town. But he's going to get a big surprise.


**BULKS CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**Authors Note**- this will be short. I hope.

**Disclaimer**-I unfortunately do not own Bulk or the Rangers in any way, but they are on my Xmas List!

**Warning**- I will IGNORE any flames. This was written in just a few minutes from an idea I got in my head when I was writing another story. Also this does MENTION a slash couple, and a kiss between the two, while the story itself is not slash.

**Recipient**- This was written as a Xmas gift for my therapy buddy. He knows who he is. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Bulk sat on the stool in front of his shack playing with the straw in his drink. Christmas was here again, the decorations were up, the carols were playing, and he even had on a Santa hat. So why was the red in his cheeks from the sun and not the joy of the season? It was Bulks first Christmas without Skull. He'd be the first person to laugh at the idea of people putting him and Skull as a couple being the reason of his sadness. They were _not_ a couple. Skull was his Best Friend, his Partner in Crime. He had been since either of them could remember. Now with Skull gone, Bulk wasn't feeling very Bulk like.

Zack noticed this when he popped up to the shack, "hey Bulk, why the long face?"

Bulk looked at man, and shrugged, "Skulls not here. Christmas gets lonely without your friends."

Zack nodded, "know what ya mean man, mine Trini and Jason's first without the gang was really bad I think we actually made a tree out of the photos. Maybe Skull will come back for a visit?"

Bulk shook his head, "I don't know man, I've been thinking that maybe he did the right thing leaving me behind. All I did was get him into trouble. He was smart, and talented, yet he followed me blindly."

Zack shook his head, "naw, no way he feels like that man. He had his fair share of incidents too. You know I still can't believe he's a music teacher, and a classical one at that."

Bulk laughed as Adam came up and sat down beside the man who'd given him his powers, "it's not so hard for me to believe. Now Tommy however? That's another story. A doctor? Tommy? Now _that_ I find hard to believe!"

Zack laughed, "man you should've seen Jason hit the floor when he found out! It was literally, "you got your WHAT!?!" And thud, a 200 pound man hit the floor in a dead faint."

Bulk and Adam both looked at the former black ranger, "200 pounds? He doesn't look it."

Zack shook his head, "trust me guys, the man is nothing but muscle. He has a chubby face but when you look closely he just bulked up big time."

Adam shook his head, "nothing surprises me anymore, I worked with a guy who is young enough to be my kid and looks my age whose mentor was a giant blue dog whose boss was bird. Not many things you can say to shock me other than Tommy being a Doctor."

Zack shook his head, "yeah how was San Angeles?"

Adam shrugged, "it was great but I'm glad to be gone. I'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't great to be back in the suit fighting the monsters and their minions but it's not who I am anymore. I don't see why he brought back me instead of Tommy, I mean Kira, Bridge, and Tori already knew Tommy, and he's handled the most powers."

Zack shrugged, "maybe they wanted someone who could be on time? Tommy _still _has problems with that." Zack looked back at Bulk, "wait a sec, isn't Skull in town? I seen him a few hours ago."

Adam glared at Zack behind Bulks back and said, "no, you saw a kid who looked like Skull did in school."

Zack nodded, "oh that's right it was girl." Zack looked at watch then back at Adam; "don't we need to be going? We've got that party at the Gym to go to."

Adam jumped up, "oh man that's right." Looking back at Bulk he said, "come on Bulk, that's why we came over here when you looked ready to kill, Ernie wants us there, gave us special instructions to bring half of the his two best customers with us."

Bulk got up still moping but decided to go with the two rangers. After all, they had saved his butt numerous times.

When they got to the Angel Grove Gym and Youth Juice Bar, Bulk didn't notice much about the old buildings changes. Walking in her was surprised to find all the other rangers he knew smiling at him, including the ones that he'd known on Terra Venture. Behind him he heard, "for a Christmas party you don't look to happy Bulk." The owner of the voice walked around in front of him, "don't tell me you miss me enough to ignore a large cake."

Bulk grinned and wrapped the small man in a bear hug, "Skull!! You're back! What are you doing back?"

Skull gasped and tapped his shoulders, "getting my spine crushed apparently." Bulk let go with an apologetic grin and Skull shook his head, "you didn't think I'd leave for good did you? I made enough money to come back and get this place up and running and convince Ernie to come back and help. There was no way I was staying away from home forever, you need your partner in crime." Skull jerked his thumb at the gathering of rangers that included Justin, the youngest of the group and continued "After all, you have this lot to deal with."

The Rangers all smiled, and Bulk and Skull laughed when the originals and their replacements stepped away from Jason and Tommy and Trini and Billy and lowered a sprig of Mistle Toe over each.

Bulk put his arm around Skull's shoulder who did the same. Each holding the other in a one armed hug and together they watched the two couples kiss and Damon run around chasing the girls with the Mistle Toe. Bulk laughed at the look on Skulls face when Damon ran up to Ernie and kissed him on the cheek. "Christmas makes people crazy."

Skull nodded, "Christmas? This bunch is always crazy."

"Right you are, Happy Christmas Skull."

"Happy Christmas Bulk." Skull looked back over his shoulder where Ernie was piling food on the table, "let's eat, you Hungry?"

Bulk laughed, "Always."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Speaking of which**- the story **_The Christmas List_**, found on my account under lttlelola is on indefinite hiatus. Sorry to all who have wanted more, I have plenty of ideas, but REFUSE to write any of them till I get back what I had written that is lost on a disk that unformatted itself. As for** _The Thunder And The Samurai_**- well I honestly haven't looked at it in a while, so until I am INSPIRED to do so, it is also on indefinite hiatus. Other than that I think I'm keeping pretty much to one shots. And the first person to bring up **_Guess Who's Back_** I swear I will punch them. After a problem with Ren about the story that was resolved to being a coincidence, I am not sure I want to continue it. If the readers want me to I will try. Also, since I know some of you are wondering about the **_virtual season_** that I announced I was starting about 2 years ago, that was put on hold. I gathered a lot of information from those interested. If those I talked to, and you know who you are still interested, I'm getting it back together and will keep up on it. However some of the stats and all need to be changed since my research showed that my idea is no longer considered original as it is being used in the new season, and I wanted this done with our imaginations as the base so we need to rethink it. If I have talked to you about it, **_please_** get in touch with me. I will be doing my best to keep up with it all as I have decided to NOT let my new job I'm starting interfere in any way with my life except take some time and keep my bank account active.


End file.
